The Letter - AU
by HollyClarissa
Summary: Tommy gets the dreaded "Dear John" Letter from Kimberly Hart. Hit with a sudden burst of emotion and feeling slightly empty. He goes to the one person who had been there since he moved to Angel Grove, Sybil Rookwood his best friend since day one.


Tommy set the weights back on their rest and took the letter from Adam, Finishing the letter for the other rangers. He told Billy that he was fine, but they all knew that was far from the truth. " Um, I have to go …. I'll uh… I'll catch up with you guys later." He turned his back on them, not wanting to see the looks of pity they were giving him. He had planned to simply wander around the foothills outside of Angel Grove away from anyone, far away from the other Zeo Rangers and their still suspicious nature, but instead walking to the one person who wouldn't offer empty condolences, or useless platitudes to try and make him feel better.

He didn't even knock or acknowledge Sybil's parents with more than a nod as he made his way up to her room and collapsed bonelessly onto her bed only offering the letter to her as an looked up from her book report when the door to her bedroom opened, She smiled upon seeing Tommy but frowned when she noticed his expression. Part of her wanted to be wrong, the letter he threw down onto the bed as he collapsed there said otherwise. "I'll kill her! All the nerve!" Sybil hissed and tossed the letter onto her nightstand. She didn't say anything else after that. Gently moving down onto the bed where Tommy laid and wrapped her arms around him quietly. Fingers reaching up to stroke his hair comfortingly.

He wouldn't say it, especially after everything that had just happened, but in his mind there had ever only really been one person who Tommy wanted to be with. That being said, he would never act on his feelings simply because he didn't want to risk loosing his only true friend, and the one constant in his life. Instead he savored moments like this. Tommy knew that if things had been reversed Kim wouldn't have done this, she would have tried to make him feel better by keeping his mind occupied, instead of letting him silently process like Sybil was doing now

Tommy rolled onto his side resting his head against her neck. The only words spoken were a quiet " Thank you." Holding him quietly, she didn't pry or ask questions. If Tommy wanted to talk about it, he would. "You're welcome.." she murmured and raked her fingers through his hair and nails against his scalp soothingly. Sybil hated seeing someone she cared so deeply for to hurt and not be able to fix the problem. So she just held him until the rush of emotions had settled and his body finally relaxed.

It went without saying that there was maybe more than friendship of feelings hidden beneath the surface but she wouldn't act on it didn't take too long for the stress of the day ( Fighting monsters before being dumped in front of your friends via a letter leads to a decent amount of stress after all.) to wear Tommy out, ad in the soft bed and warm body holding him and it wasn't long before he was out cold.

In his sleep, Tommy's arms snaked their way around her waist and his lips found her neck for a brief against the sleeping form of Tommy, she nuzzled into his warmth and blushed gently when his arms wrapped around her waist; and the soft touch of his lips against her goosebumps rose up on her flesh and she smiled and shifted against him. Placing a tender kiss on his cheek, her nose rubbed against his wasn't long before Tommy began to wake from his nap. Normally he would wake in his bed so when he saw Sybil in his arms looking at him his sleep fogged mind assumed he was still dreaming. Thinking it was a dream he had no problems trailing small kisses up her neck until their lips met, and those were followed by a few short pecks before one final proper kiss. "Morning beautiful."

A soft smile played across her lips and subconsciously tilted her head into the trail of kisses against the sensitive skin of her neck. Goosebumps decorated the pale flesh and her heart pounded in her chest with excitement. Only when their lips met gently at first did she hesitate slightly because of his sleepy, vulnerable state. Though when he actually placed the real kiss on her lips she reacted instantly, returning a slow and proper kiss.

"Hey handsome, s'not quite morning yet." She answered in a whisper before kissing him once more.


End file.
